


"KATSUKI ON ICE" - Behind the story

by StoryTellerMage



Series: "Katsuki On Ice" [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Character Development, F/M, Fan Characters, Ice Skating, Katsuki On Ice, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Shorts, Young Nikiforov Twins, Young Plisetsky siblings, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, young katsuki Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: SORRY THE CHAPTERS GOT SWITCHED SOMEHOW THE NEXT CHAPTER IT THE CHAPTER WHERE I GIVE THE PROMPT IDEAS I HAVE PLANNED OUT FOR THESE STORIES, and is where in the comments you can give suggestions of your own.These set of one shots or short stories that will help me develop  give better the world and characters in my "Katsuki On Ice" fan fic. along with giving you better insight on this world and characters I have placed in it.





	1. Getting A Poddle-part one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idc_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/gifts).



> I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THESE AS MUCH AS I WILL WRITING THEM!!!  
> Though characters are still in deeper development so some things might change in these stories if it dose i will alert you all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story prompt...  
> How The Katuski Twins got Vicchan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For idc_chan.
> 
> Let me know please what you think of this story because it is my first in these one shots. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THESE AS MUCH AS I WILL WRITING THEM!!!  
> Though characters are still in deeper development so some things might change in these stories if it dose i will alert you all.

One day as the Katstuki Twins tided up their skates their close friend Yuuko rushed up to them overly excited and having a fan girl moment as she held a magazine, "Look Yuri, look Yue according to this articular Victor and Victoria have a poodle,"she shouted happily showing them a picture of the two Russian twins hugging with a brown poodle between their arms with big smiles on their faces," Isn't it cute the artificial says the dogs name is Makkachin," Yuuko continued excitedly as she handed the the magizne to Yue so she and Yuri could get a better look. Yue and Yuri's faces lit up as they looked at the artical clearly happy to see such an imitate detail in their idols lives. _"Wow Wow; so cute i love how their eye's sparkle whike they hold maakachin_ ,"Yue had thought to herself as she took the magazine from Yuuko. "Which twin is which?," their other friend and rink mate Takeshi asked confused as he looked over Yuri's shoulder at the artcial's picture. "This one is Victoria,"Yue answered pointing to the twin with the aqua scarf because aqua is her faviorte color and this one in the blue scarf is Victor because he loves blue. Right Yuuko Chan? " Yue informed the older boy and confirmed with Yuuko who nodded back enthusiastically. "Yah that was in the articular I showed you last week," the brunet girl nodded as she confirmed with excitement what Yue had said.

"Huh...okay?" Takeshi answered as he headed toward the ice rink.   
Yuuko, Yuri, and Yue all exchanged extincted smiles with twinkling eyes as Yue put down the magazine and the trio of Nikiforov Twins fans followed after their friend. While in that moment Yuri and Yue were unaware how that artical would change their lives.


	2. STORY INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These set of one shots or short stories that will help me develop give better the world and characters in my "Katsuki On Ice" fan fic. along with giving you better insight on this world and characters I have placed in it.

Stories prompts will include...

How The Katuski Twins got Vicchan  
How The Katsuki Twins started pair skating  
Katskuki Twins first posters of the Nikiforov Twins  
Katskuki Twins gushing over the Nikiforov Twins 

Nikiforov Twins playing pranks pretending to be eachother  
Nikiforov Twins choosing costumes  
Nikiforov Twins Talking about Katsuki Twins 

Girl Talk between Victoria and Yana 

I HOPE YOU ENJOY GETTING TO KNOW THESE LOVELY CHARACTERS BETTER I KNOW I WILL!!! 

ALSO THANKS TO MY PAL @#idc_chan WHO GOT ME THINKING DEEPER ABOUT THIS STORY; SO I COULD BRING YOU A MORE QUALITY AND IN DEPTH STORY. 

A link to their page on here  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan

A link to their Tumbler  
https://scribeoffate.tumblr.com/

 

ALSO PROMPTS WILL BE EXCEPTED IF THEY TASTEFUL... Now adult stuff please and thank you.  
SO IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO LEARN ABOUT THESE CHARACTERS, CHARACTERS INTERACTIONS/ CHARTER'S BACKSTORIES OR EVEN A FUN IDEA FOR A PROMPT FEEL FREE TO COMMENT HERE IN THIS COMMENT SECTION IN THIS CHAPTER.  
Though sadly if there are several I may not get to all of them. 

Big news i do plan to post my first story in this collection by Monday next week.


	3. Getting A Poddle-part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the second part of "getting a Poodle"!!! 
> 
> Story prompt...  
> How The Katuski Twins got Vicchan
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THESE AS MUCH AS I WILL WRITING THEM!!!  
> Though characters are still in deeper development so some things might change in these stories if it dose i will alert you all.

Yuri and Yue sat in with the sliding door between their rooms as they often did surround by skating magazines. 

When Yuri picked up the magazine the Yuuko had lent to his sister a few weeks before. Then he quickly opened to the artical with the Nikiforov Twins and their poodle.  
Yue could tell Yuri was excited as he stared at the and could a second later that his gears were turning.  
"What is yuri thinking about with such concentration," Yue wandered as Yuri suddenly sat up and smiled,"Yue we have to get a poodle" Her twin excitedly exclaimed!  
Then it clicked in Yue's head too of course they should get a poodle! "We should call it victor and nickname it Vic Chan it will be perfect!!!" Yue though to herself.  
"Yuri let's get a Poodle and we can call it victor or Vic Chan for short" Yue suggested with great fangirl enticement as she took her twins hand and pulled him off the floor both jumping up and down for a second from the height of joy they felt. Then they looked at each other with that knowing twin look as if they were having a telepathic conversation in sync.  
"WE NEED TO ASK MOM AND DAD! let hope they say yes" Yue thought as she and Yuri nodded at each other and flew out Yuri's bedroom door and down the hall to find and beg their parents to let them have a poodle like their idols.  
After much begging and reasoning with their parents and with the help of their older sister they were allowed to get a poodle if they agreed to take care of house training it. 

A few weeks later and they had a puppy all their own their own little Vic Chan.  
When they returned Yuuko her magazine they introduced her to their little furry bundle of an excited puppy with a happy face and wagging tale.  
"Here is you magazine Yuuko Chan thank you for letting us barrow it," Yue said handing her best friend the magazine she had graciously let them barrow.  
" No problem anything for my two best friends, and Wow that puppy looks exactly like Makkachin," Yuko said in awe as the puppy licked her hand.  
"Yup he dose doesn't he"Yuri answered with a big grin as he help the wiggling little fur ball affectionately in his arms.  
"What did you name him," Takashi asked petting the puppie's head as it also licked his hand.  
"we named him Victor too Vic Chan for short to honor both of them!" Yue excited explained to her friends.  
"Wow you two really are the top Victoria and Victor fans aren't you," Yuuko told them with a happy smile of a proud excited friend while Takashi rolled his eyes.  
"I hope so." Yue said in happy excited fangirl voice as they all headed into Ice Castle Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL NOW YOU KNOW HOW THEY GOT VIC CHAN!!!
> 
> I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!  
> Sadly this may be the last of this story for awhile as i am preparing for school and trying to find a job. Also another story has been in high demand and i am trying to find the motivations for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will come soon when you'll actually get to know how the Katsuki Twins got their beloved dog Vicchan!!!


End file.
